magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Shoe Jackalope
Jackalopes are a well-known species, making it quite easy to obtain information on them from many books of lore. They appear only once a year, marking the beginning of warmer seasons, when the land will grow anew after the thawing of the snow. While some jackalopes are suited for colder climates, all of these animals migrate south with the coming of spring, and can often be seen around The Keep. This is due to a particular talent of theirs -- rearing young. It is these horns or antlers that allow jackalopes to have high rates of childbirth. Jackalopes do not follow the typical routine of most magical creatures and are extremely fruitful, sometimes giving birth to as many as three hatchlings. Another unique trait of theirs is the ability to pass on this talent to their magi companions. If a human woman wishes to have a child but is unable, a horn from a jackalope can make it possible for her to have a baby. Therefore, the antlers shed each year by the jackalopes are always collected. Egg The stream has become overrun with these eggs recently, most of which are striped. Hatchling It is rather amazing the amount of energy this young creature possesses. When it is not busy investigating everything around it, it attempts to hop out of your sight. Adorable though a jackalope hatchling is, its boundless energy can be tiring on a magi. Thankfully, there seem to be plenty of other excitable jackalope hatchlings around The Keep for your companion to play with. When this soft, tiny creature finally does succumb to exhaustion, you have a comfortable straw bed arranged for it to slumber upon. When it awakens, it is ravenous, and quickly destroys a head of lettuce and several carrots before springing off to continue playing. Adult What is interesting about jackalopes is that there are so many varieties of these animals. These rabbits come in many different shapes, varying in colors and temperaments. The four most well-known tyoes of jackalope are the antelope hare, the angora, the cacao, and the snow shoe jackalope. The antelope hare is recognizable by its stripes of color – light lilac for the males, and cream on the females. These jackalopes are named for the resemblance their horns have to those of some antelopes, as well as their renowned speed. Angoras are quite different, with white coloring and rather a lot of fur. While they appear to be the most gentle of the species, they are ferocious in battle and not to be approached lightly. Hair gathered from the combs used to brush them sells for a small fortune in Synara. Cacao jackalopes vary in color from brown to caramel, and are known to be fiercely devoted to one another. They mate for life, and are the most affectionate of jackalopes. Snow shoe jackalopes are an arctic breed, thought to be the main jackalope that the others are descended from. They live far to the north, in the coldest lands, and other than a light dusting of rose and blue along their backs, are all but indistinguishable from the snow. Breeding Additional Information *No. 108 *Obtained from the Stream during Easter 2010 *Released: April 5, 2010 *Artists: Niwer, Rijolt *Dimorphism: ** Males have blue fur and blue eyes **Females have pink fur and pink eyes. *When the Jackalopes were released a glitch occured where as a mass number of them were female. Realizing this Tristan tried to balance it out making most of them male. It is guessed that there are more males than females now. *Originis: **The jackalope is a mythical animal of North American folklore described as a rabbit with horns. **Snowshoe Hare is a species of hare found in North America. Category:2010 Creatures Category:Special Category:Spring event Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Artist: Rijolt Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Rabbits Category:Jackalopes Category:Lagomorphs